Pending comic name
Apallo The Hedgehog But anyway *Lets start *TP Start______________________ *Silver: -watching TV- *8:05 Mr.Zaya Shadow:*pacing* *BlurayOriginals has joined the chat. *8:05 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: Down in Frount *8:06 Mr.Zaya Shadow:...What are you talking about? *8:06 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: Shadow I am watching Sesame Street *8:06 BlurayOriginals . *. *. *8:07 Mr.Zaya Shadow:Are. You. SERIOUS?! *8:07 BlurayOriginals Elmo: *being voiced by a cheap impersonator* *8:07 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: Yes *8:08 Mr.Zaya Shadow: *kicks Silver in the back of the head* *8:09 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: Shadow....you jerk *Apallo The Hedgehog has left the chat. *Apallo The Hedgehog has joined the chat. *8:10 Mr.Zaya Shadow:Quit being immature. It is pathetic. *8:11 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: I....I wish you were dead -warps out- *8:11 Mr.Zaya Shadow:Weakling.... *8:12 Apallo The Hedgehog Sonic: Shadow, your Chaos emerald is gone *Sonic: Shadow? *Apallo The Hedgehog has left the chat. *Apallo The Hedgehog has joined the chat. *8:16 Mr.Zaya Shadow:WHAT?! *8:16 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: CHAOS CONTROL *8:17 Mr.Zaya (Me:Rise Krispies suck.) *(Kyle:YO DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY CEREAL. IT GOT ONE PIECE OF SUGAR!) *Shadow:Silver, that oblivious idiot.... *Shadow:*comes charging at Silver* *8:20 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: Shadow look out! *Apallo The Hedgehog has left the chat. *Apallo The Hedgehog has joined the chat. *8:25 Mr.Zaya Shadow:Huh...? *8:28 Apallo The Hedgehog -the car hits him- *8:28 Mr.Zaya Shadow:UGH!!!! *8:29 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: Shadow Noooooo! *8:30 Mr.Zaya Shadow:*hurt and unable to get up* Ugh... *Apallo The Hedgehog has left the chat. *Apallo The Hedgehog has joined the chat. *Apallo The Hedgehog has left the chat. *Apallo The Hedgehog has joined the chat. *8:33 BlurayOriginals ((Sorry but, time for a Family Guy-seque joke)) Silver: No...I-I'm sorry... Sonic: *sipping juice* Wha- what happened? THEME SONG______ *8:34 Apallo The Hedgehog (lol) *-at the hospidal- *8:35 BlurayOriginals Can that be part of the script? *Please. *8:35 Apallo The Hedgehog Ya *xD *8:35 BlurayOriginals yay *8:35 Apallo The Hedgehog Sonic: Shadow um...are you going to die? *8:36 Mr.Zaya Shadow:Probably. *Shadow:Though, if I do, BOTH OF YOU stay away from my damn grave. *8:37 Apallo The Hedgehog Sonic: -looks at Silver- *Silver: What about your guns *8:38 Mr.Zaya Shadow:Take them.... *8:41 BlurayOriginals Silver: SWEET! *takes one and accidently shoots the ceiling in which a tile smashes a Nurse* *8:41 Apallo The Hedgehog Naa *I was thinkng this *Shadow: I want Sonic to -sees silver with the Shadow Rifle- *Silver: -is shooting wildly- *8:43 BlurayOriginals Now can a Nurse be crushed? *Or shot? *8:43 Apallo The Hedgehog Exactly *8:43 Mr.Zaya Shadow:SILVER, YOU IDIO-*dies* *8:43 Apallo The Hedgehog Sonic: SILVER RUN RUN LIKE THE WIND *8:44 BlurayOriginals Silver: *06' running speed* *SCENE SWITCH__________________ *8:44 Mr.Zaya (Richard beat Mercury up) *(Then they all had a dance party) *(It was Richard, Devin, Sparks, Raphael, Ciel, Axel and Eva's mother) *8:45 BlurayOriginals meenuh *8:45 Apallo The Hedgehog Emerl: And now we say goodbye to Shadow the Hedgehog *Jet: Dibs on his car! *8:46 Mr.Zaya (oh and Mercury too) *(Mercury and Raphael did the Charleston) *8:47 Apallo The Hedgehog (lol) *8:47 Mr.Zaya Espio:Shadow... *(Mercury beat Daichi up) *8:47 Apallo The Hedgehog Chamry: Can I burn his body? *8:47 Mr.Zaya Espio:YES!!!! *(He was so strong when he tested his might he had the bell in the air) *8:48 Apallo The Hedgehog Police The Hedgehog: No. Charmy Bee your under arrest for buring down a school *8:48 Mr.Zaya (Then Titface came down on the crapper) *Espio:*mauls Police * *Apallo The Hedgehog has left the chat. *8:49 Mr.Zaya (Ferham beat up Eve and used a pogo stick) *(She fell through several floors, saving herself from the spikes, unlike Isaiah) *Apallo The Hedgehog has joined the chat. *8:50 Mr.Zaya (Isaiah froze Jowan and then he tried to rip him in half, but he just fell through a bunch of floors and was impaled by spikes) *Espio:SHUT THE FUCK UP. *8:51 Apallo The Hedgehog Charmy:Quick! to the Chaotix Mobile *8:52 Mr.Zaya Espio: F**k yeah *(Isaiah took out a jack-in-the-box with a rocket on it. He eventually went into space.) *(Mordecai was like WTF!) *Espio:*takes one of Shadow's guns and runs off* *8:56 Apallo The Hedgehog (dont forget Espio loves KarmaCameleon) *8:59 BlurayOriginals Charmy: *lights up Shadow's grave* Sonic: CHARMY ST-- Shadow *comes back to life on fire* What did I tell you about my grave? Sonic: Sorry... *Walks away slouched over* Shadow: *goes back to death* Charmy: *pisses the fire out* X3 *9:00 Mr.Zaya ... *9:00 BlurayOriginals Fine take out the piss thing *9:01 Mr.Zaya you're not serious *are you *9:01 Apallo The Hedgehog lawl *perfect *9:02 BlurayOriginals I think it's an OK scene *9:02 Apallo The Hedgehog -back at hme- *home* *Silver: Sonic we need a new Roomate *9:02 Mr.Zaya MAVERICK YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER, WE"RE ALL WAITING ON YOU TO CONTINUE SO WE DON'T HAVE TO HALT THE FUCKING SERIES FOR ANOTHER YEAR. HOP TO IT! *9:03 BlurayOriginals Sonic: Let's have a contest *9:03 Mr.Zaya Espio:WITH ME. *9:03 BlurayOriginals Sonic: Wha...YOU wanna live with us? *9:03 Mr.Zaya Espio:I need time away from those idiots at Chaotix... *9:03 BlurayOriginals Sonic: Ah *9:04 Apallo The Hedgehog Silver: No. All you do is listen to Carma Cameleon *9:04 BlurayOriginals ((Second episode, Mighty joins the Chaotix* *9:04 Mr.Zaya Espio:NO I DON'T!!!! *9:04 Apallo The Hedgehog Sonic: Just leave *9:05 Mr.Zaya Espio:WHY should I? *9:05 BlurayOriginals Silver *((Can we keep consistency with who controls who?)) *((plz)) *9:07 Apallo The Hedgehog (I controll Silver)) *9:07 BlurayOriginals gtg *SAVE IT *BlurayOriginals has left the chat. *9:08 Apallo The Hedgehog Who can we add in for the third person *9:08 Mr.Zaya not it *? *9:08 Apallo The Hedgehog A canon character *9:09 Mr.Zaya Knuckles? *9:12 Apallo The Hedgehog Naaa *9:12 Mr.Zaya ... *-.- *9:13 Apallo The Hedgehog How about, Mighty *9:13 Mr.Zaya Fine *Apallo The Hedgehog has left the chat. *Apallo The